Cuentos de Hadas
by Sakuritha Haruno-chan
Summary: La habían obligado a casarse  enfrentaba problemas económicos muy graves, así que la única manera de que eso terminara era que la joven se casara con un hombre de dinero.  Pero…  ¿Podría enamorarse de alguien que no conoce?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen a mí, si no, a Masashi Kishimoto.  
>El One-shot es exclusivamente mío, prohibido publicar en otras partes sin mi consentimiento.<br>**Autor:** Sakuritha Haruno-chan  
><strong>Título:<strong> Cuentos de Hadas  
><strong>Ranting:<strong>Todo Público

**Summary:  
><strong>

_**La habían obligado a casarse**__  
><em>_**enfrentaba problemas económicos muy graves, así que la única manera de que eso terminara era que la joven se casara con un hombre de dinero.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**¿Podría enamorarse de alguien que no conoce?**_

**Advertencias: **Ninguna  
><strong>Estado:<strong> Completo (One-Shot)  
><strong>Reto:<strong> (OS) escrito para el primer concurso de One-Shot, del grupo "Para todos los que aman el SasuSaku" facebook.  
><strong>Número de palabras:<strong>1,615

**La habían obligado a casarse, era lo mejor, enfrentaba problemas económicos muy graves, así que la única manera de que eso terminara era que la joven se casara con un hombre de dinero.**

-pero madre…

-ya lo he decidido Sakura-su madre suspiro- lamento mucho que no sea como tu quieres hija, pero entiende…

**Sakura Haruno, una joven con apenas dieciocho años de edad.**

**Contaba con un cuerpo que enloquece a los hombres y hace enojar a las mujeres, con su pequeña cintura y sus pechos bien formados, ni pequeños ni muy grandes. Sus largas y torneadas piernas, ella si que era una mujer.**

**La joven contaba con una larga y sedosa cabellera rosa, muy extraña pero exótica y linda a la vez, lo que más llamaba la atención de la joven eran sus brillantes ojos, ojos sinceros color jade, que en este momento estaban tratando de contener las lágrimas.**

-no llores Sakura… es lo mejor, ¿no lo crees?-dijo tiernamente su madre: Tsunade-.

-pero madre…yo…siempre soñaba con una boda como las que tienen las princesas, vivir feliz por siempre…

-Hija, la vida no es un cuento de hadas

-ya me di cuenta…-dijo tristemente-.

-pero bueno, arréglate porque iremos a una fiesta

-¿de quien?-pregunto algo curiosa la joven peli rosa-.

-oh bueno, ya sabes como es tu madre, me las ingenie, por si tu romance con el Uchiha no funciona, habrá más galanes ahí-dijo alegre Tsunade- ahora anda ve a cambiarte

-Sí…

**La joven Sakura fue a su habitación para cambiarse, en su cara se mostraba lo triste que estaba, sus ojos carecían del brillo especial que los hacían únicos.**

**Decidió que lo mejor seria dejar la tristeza de lado, era muy egoísta dejar que su madre pasara hambre solo por los caprichos de ella, es cierto que trabajaba y se esforzaba mucho por hacer que ella y su madre tuvieran lo esencial para vivir, pero lamentablemente el dinero que ganaba la joven no alcanzaba… Entonces lo mejor seria casarse, tal vez su situación no es como los cuentos de hadas, donde aparece una princesa y el apuesto príncipe, y el final siempre es el mismo: vivir felices por siempre. **

**En fin, si su madre era feliz, ella también lo seria.**

**Una vez que termino de cambiarse se miro en el espejo, ella era una chica hermosa, lo reconocía y no presumía. Se puso un hermoso vestido que le hiso su madre a mano, era de color rosa claro, largo por la parte trasera y corto por la delantera, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas y sus preciosos zapatos, y por ultimo, se puso su antifaz rosa brillante, la fiesta seria de disfraces, y para no usar algo muy exagerado y costoso, pensó que eso bastaría.**

-Hija te vez preciosa-dijo alegre su madre-.

-Gracias mamá, el vestido que hiciste es muy hermoso, de verdad muchas gracias-le dijo sinceramente sonriendo-.

-entonces andando, vamos que se hace tarde.

**Fueron caminando por las calles, lo bueno era que la mansión no quedaba lejos de su casa. **

**Al llegar Sakura se asombro, era una mansión realmente enorme, tenía un grande y hermoso jardín, con muchos árboles y flores, al entrar era aun más increíble, parecía un palacio, todo era exótico, clásico y maravilloso.**

-¿de quien es esta mansión, madre?

-de los Uchiha

-¿Qué?-exclamo incrédula- es la casa de mi… ¿esposo?

-así es-dijo su madre- pero la señora Mikoto dijo que su hijo no quería estar en la fiesta, así que puedes buscar otro galán por el momento

-pero… ¿madre?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo se llama mi esposo…? O como es físicamente, sé que hay dos Uchiha, ¿con cual me casare yo?-dijo melancólicamente- por lo menos necesito saber su nombre

-Hija no hay que preocuparse por eso ahora, ve a divertirte

-Sí…

**Estuvo un corto momento en medio de muchas personas, estaban bailando, bebiendo, o simplemente haciendo tonterías de lo borrachos que ya estaban. **

**Se sintió realmente sofocada por todas esas personas, sentía que ella no encajaba en ese estilo de vida, decidió salir al jardín a respirar un poco de aire, era tranquilo y no había personas ahí, así que decidió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la brisa nocturna y relajante.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?

**Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente, topándose con un chico pelinegro, sus ojos no se podían apreciar bien ya que el también tenia un antifaz en color azul marino, y con la oscuridad que había era aun más difícil.**

-bueno yo… preferí salir de la fiesta un rato, no me agradan mucho este tipo de lugares-río nerviosamente-.

-Hmp, te entiendo…

**La chica lo miro sorprendida, y después le sonrió.**

-¿Por qué sonríes tan forzosamente?-pregunto el chico-.

-¿Qué?, no yo…-Sakura suspiro- no me siento muy bien…

-¿puedo saber por qué?

**No lo conocía, ¿seria bueno decirle?, de alguna manera ese chico se veía de confianza, además ella necesitaba desahogarse de tanta presión.**

-mi madre quiere que me case con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco-dijo tristemente-.

-¿y porque no te niegas?

-no puedo… mi madre y yo tenemos problemas, con el dinero que gano trabajando no nos alcanza, mi padre murió hace cinco años… así que yo soy lo único que le queda…

-de cierta forma te entiendo… a mi también me obligaron a casarme

-¿a sí?-pregunto incrédula-.

-sí, y yo tampoco conozco a mi futura esposa, sabes, admiro lo que haces por tu madre, eres muy valiente al dejar tu felicidad solo por alguien más

-es mi madre… la quiero demasiado y deseo que ella sea feliz…

-es por eso que eres una chica especial-dijo con una leve sonrisa-.

**Sakura se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, solo lo conoce diez minutos o tal vez menos y ya causa efectos sobre ella.**

-debo irme, pero primero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-soy Sakura… Sakura Haruno-dijo sonriente-.

-un placer Sakura-tomo la mano de la chica y la beso con cortesía-.

-espera…yo…-Sakura se sonrojo- como te llamas

-Hmp, Sasuke-dijo sonriéndole- espero verte de nuevo Sakura…

**El chico entro de nuevo a la mansión y se perdió entre la gente, Sakura solo miraba por donde él se había ido, ese chico era especial. **

…_**Sasuke…**_

**Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura hablo con el tal Sasuke, siempre pensaba en él... Pero debería olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos, no lo volvería a ver jamás, porque dentro pocos minutos conocería a su futuro esposo.**

**Y su vida cambiaria completamente, ya había aceptado que los cuentos de princesas, príncipes y finales felices no existían.**

-Sakura, estoy tan feliz hija-dijo alegre su madre- ¿tu no?

-yo… si mamá, claro que estoy feliz-respondió sin mucho animo-.

**Ambas esperaban a la familia Uchiha en un restaurante, era muy lujoso, pero de todas formas ellas no pedirían nada, solo iban a conocer al futuro esposo de la peli rosa. **

-Mira Sakura, ahí viene Mikoto, Fugaku y su hijo-susurro Tsunade- sonríe hija, sonríe

**Sakura no tenia animo de nada, pero debía ser cortes, al momento de levantar la vista en efecto se encontró con Fugaku y Mikoto, pero también estaba un chico, o un hombre mejor dicho, ¿ese seria su esposo?, era realmente apuesto, tenia unos profundos ojos negros, un cuerpo formado y escultural, y contaba con una sedosa cabellera azabache con reflejos azulados, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sakura, ya que sentía haber visto ese cabello antes… ¿pero donde?**

**Sakura se levanto de la silla e inmediatamente saludo…**

-Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san- hiso una pequeña reverencia-.

-oh vamos querida, no seas tan cortes-dijo Mikoto sonriente- puedes decirme mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cariño, la asustaras-regaño un poco Fugaku- mucho gusto en conocerte jovencita-.

-el gusto es mio-dijo Sakura sonriente-.

**En tanto al joven, solo se había quedado mirando a Sakura, cuando ella lo miro se quedaron así por unos segundos, que para ellos fue una eternidad.**

-Hijo, ¿Por qué no invitas a Sakura a caminar?

**El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero después recobro la compostura y asintió.**

**Tomo a Sakura delicadamente de la mano, y la guio fuera del restaurante, hasta llegar a un parque donde solo se podían apreciar a unas cuantas parejas y niños jugando.**

-yo…soy Sakura Haruno-dijo tímidamente- gusto en conocerlo

-hmp, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Sakura-dijo sonriente-.

-¿nos conocemos…?-pregunto incrédula-.

-en la fiesta de mis padres, ¿no lo recuerdas?

**Sakura se sorprendió, él era…**

-Sasuke…

-al menos mi esposa es hermosa

-yo…

**Sakura se sonrojo, Sasuke se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cara delicadamente, observo sus cejas, su nariz, sus hermosos ojos, y por ultimo sus labios… se veían tan deliciosos y apetecibles que no dudo en comprobarlo, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, para después ceder el paso a su lengua, convirtiéndolo en un beso apasionado pero tierno a la vez.**

-Espero que podamos conocernos mejor Sakura, pero la verdad, estoy muy feliz de que tú vayas a ser mi esposa…

-Sasuke-kun… yo también estoy feliz de que vayas a ser mi esposo…

**Sakura sonrió, y volvieron a besarse, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no quisieran separarse…**

**A final de cuentas Sasuke y Sakura se casaron, su boda fue increíble, como Sakura siempre había soñado. **

**Tsunade vivía en una casa que le compro Sasuke, no era muy lujosa ni muy humilde, era perfecta para ella. **

**Sakura estaba feliz ya que pronto seria madre, así es, Sasuke y Sakura serian padres, y tal parece que los pequeños serian gemelos.**

**Hay algo que tal vez uno puede aprender, Sakura así lo hiso, se dio cuenta que, la felicidad no es imposible para nadie.**

**Si quieres un cuento de hadas simplemente hay que esforzarse en conseguirlo y nunca rendirse.**

**Porque los finales felices existen, solo es cuestión de saber que tanto deseas que se hagan realidad…**

**The End**


End file.
